Ventilation ducts are manufactured as open-ended sections or segments of sheet metal tubing in profiles of various shapes. Typically the ends of the duct sections have flanges. The duct sections frequently are stored in warehouses before being shipped to a final install destination. During warehouse storage, and in transit on open trucks or railcars, it is possible for debris or pests to enter the open ends of the duct sections.
To prevent entry of debris or pests, the open ends of duct sections can be covered. Cling wrap or similar film (“duct wrap”) is often used for this purpose. Manual application of duct wrap is labor intensive and also is surprisingly hard to accomplish without tearing or gapping the duct wrap in a manner that would render the whole exercise pointless.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a machine or apparatus that will provide for easier attachment of duct wrap onto manufactured ventilation ducts.